Escaped
by MrsDarylDixon14
Summary: Beth manages to escape her captor's but now her mission is to find her friends, family and Daryl. She sees signs for Terminus and heads there, she asks about her friends but Mary and Gareth claim to not know who she's on about. When she sees someone using a crossbow that looks a lot like Daryl's she goes to investigate. K Rating for now but may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Escaped  
>Chapter 1<br>Beth Greene  
><strong>

I have no idea how long I've been coped up in this room but what I do know is that it's been too long. I haven't seen sunlight for a good couple weeks I reckon and the people that were keeping me captive here were keeping me weak, I only got a small plate of food once a day and a small cup of water. It was enough to keep me alive but they were making sure that I stayed weak so that I couldn't fight them back… to be honest I wasn't sure why I was here. The only time I saw anyone was when they came to give me my food and water, they would ask me about where I've been and who I've been with since all this started. I would never answer in case they found my group and did something to them but that was it, they wasn't beating me or trying to make me help 'repopulate' the Earth.

So many thoughts ran through my head about what I was doing here but I couldn't come up with a reasonable answer. Of course nothing in this world anymore is reasonable, the dead are coming back to life and eating the living… how crazy does that sound? Sometimes I think I'm going to wake up from a really long and terrible nightmare and everything was going to be the way is used to be. I would be living on the farm with my family, my mom would be cooking or cleaning, Shawn would be fixing a new truck, Maggie and my dad would be arguing about her staying out so late and I would be sneaking off with Jimmy to share some kisses.

Obviously I know that this isn't a nightmare, this is real life. I wouldn't be eating my moms cooking, Shawn wouldn't be fixing any new truck he brought, Maggie and my dad wouldn't ever argue again and I wouldn't be sneaking off with Jimmy again. Everyone was dead apart from Maggie and I wasn't even sure that I was going to see her again… God knows if she made it out of the prison and if she did who's to say she wasn't seriously injured. If she did make it out, was it alone? Did she find Glenn? Did they survive together? Are they separated? If they made it out where did they go? How are they surviving? Too many questions to answer and they were just questions I wondered about Maggie and Glenn, what about the rest of our group?

I like to think that everyone has made it out and they are all ok but I've seen things… I know how easy it is to be killed. All it takes is a walker you don't see to scratch you or bite you and that's it… you're dead. Strength in numbers is how you survived this thing but if everyone was separated then how would they be able to kill the herds of walkers? It doesn't even take a walkers to kill you, you could run into other people who think that you're a threat to them and they'll kill you.

This is my day now since being held captive. As I have nothing to occupy my time like I did at the prison I'm left to sit in a dark room and wonder about the fates of the people in my group. Maybe this is what my captor's want… to make me crazy or something.

I know that if I do sit in here for another few days I will start going crazy so I needed to come up with a plan to get out of here. I knew there was three men at least because I heard them talking, sometimes I could hear their footsteps and they were heavy and loud meaning the men were probably bigger built. There was no way that I would be able to escape them, I hadn't been eating or drinking much so I wasn't very strong and I didn't have a weapon. I wasn't sure how I could get out of here but I needed to before it drove me insane!

The men had guns. I knew this because sometimes I could hear them shouting and there was a sense of urgency, they would shoot their guns and everything would go quiet again. I was assuming that they were shooting walkers but I've never heard them say themselves what they were shooting, for all I know they could be shooting people. I think the more probable explanation was the walkers… most of the Earth's population are walkers now, there's not many people left.

As my eyes started to close and I started to drift off I heard heavy loud footsteps walking towards my room. The man spoke to someone but I couldn't tell what he said and then the door opened to my room, he came in and sat down opposite me and put the plate of food and small cup of water on the floor just out of my reach.

"Hello little lady… we're not playin nice no more" He said "We've been askin you questions for a good couple weeks now… we want answers now. If you don't start playin ball with us then we're goin to stop feedin you and givin you water all together, do you understand me?" He asked.

I just nodded in response to his question but that doesn't mean that I'll be answering any more of them. I'd rather die then tell him about my group, I didn't want him and his friends to go looking for them and put them in danger.

"How about we start with somethin simple… what's your name?" He asked.

I could lie about that… he would never know "Alice" I responded in a hoarse voice.

"Ok Alice… how old are you?" He asked.

"19" I replied.

"Young then… are your parents still alive?" He asked and I shook my head "Do you have siblings?" He asked.

If I lie about everything they will never know, it's not like they got any resources to check out my story… maybe if they think I'm telling the truth then they will let me go "They died" I replied.

"Who you been travellin with?" He asked.

"A friend" I answered.

"This the guy from the house?" He asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Merle" I replied.

"Merle what?" He asked.

"Johnson" I answered.

"How do you know him?" He asked.

"He had been on his own for a few weeks and he passed my house. My dad offered him a place of shelter, within a short time the place was over run with walkers and Merle led me away. No one else made it" I told him.

"How many of the… walkers you call them… where there?" He asked.

"Over 100" I replied.

"You've done good today" He told me and pushed the plate and water towards me. He then stood from where he had been sitting and walked towards the door "Tomorrow we'll be speaking a little bit more about your friend Merle" He said and left the room. I heard him lock the door before walking away from the room.

Why were they so interested in what has been going on in my life since all of this happened? It just didn't make sense. It also didn't make sense that they just took my away from Daryl and then locked me up in here. When men take women in that sort of situation there's really only one reason but they haven't done anything wrong to me really. They bring me blankets and stuff if it's an extra cold night, I have a bed to sleep on which wasn't too bad, I got food and water… nothing made sense.

Before anything more sinister happens I really need to get out of here and try and find Daryl or some other people from our group. I couldn't just sit around in here and wait for them to either kill me, rape me or both… something had to be sorted and I needed to do it in the next couple of days. For now though I would eat my food, drink my drink and go to sleep. When I wake up I will come up with a plan but right now I was to tired and to hungry.

When I woke up from my sleep I blinked open my eyes and saw that I was still in darkness so I really wasn't sure what time of day I was in. I didn't have time to dwell on the fact that it was dark I had to come up with a plan to try and get out of here, I needed to get outside somehow and then I could try and make a run for it. Maybe I could try and get hold of one of the guns and use it to my advantage somehow… I don't know but I needed to get out!

I thought about a plan for what seemed like hours but every plan I came up with had too many holes for my liking. There was too many things that could go wrong. I wanted to escape here so that I could survive not die, my main problem was that I didn't know where I was so I didn't know how to try and make my way back towards the funeral home where Daryl would've moved from. I knew enough to try and track him somewhere if the prints were still there or maybe I would just follow his instinct and it would lead me to him.

Eventually I came up with a plan, like the others it had holes but it was the best one I had come up with so far. I was going to wait until someone came in with my food and tell them that as I co-operated with them yesterday I wanted them to let me go outside for a few minutes to get some fresh air. I would wait until their guard was down and then lunge for their gun if I could see it, once I had the gun I would shot him dead and run for it as fast as I could in any direction.

Not the best plan I know but like I said, it's the best one I've got so far. I didn't have much time to think of a new one so this would just have to do. If it goes wrong and I end up back in here then there wasn't much I could do about it, they wouldn't trust me to leave this room again so really I only had one shot to get away from them. I was praying to whoever was up there that this planned worked, my life depended on this plan to work.

When the time came for my food to be brought in I looked up at the door and saw the same man from yesterday and like yesterday he sat down opposite me putting the plate and cup down just out of my reach "Hello Alice… I need you to answer some questions about your buddy Merle" He said.

"No" I answered.

"No?" He questioned "Look Alice you're really in no place to say no… if you don't answer the questions then you won't be feed" He told me.

"I want to go outside for a few minutes. I've been locked up in here for weeks, I need some fresh air" I said "If you let me go outside for a few minutes I'll answer your questions" I told him.

"How about you answer my questions first then you can go outside for two" He said.

"I don't trust you" I replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"You took me from my friend for no reason. You kidnapped me and now you're blackmailin me… why would I trust you?" I questioned.

"How about a compromise… you answer five questions then you can go outside and even eat your food out there?" He asked.

"No" I replied.

"Then you'll starve to death" He said.

"Then I'll be no use whatsoever so you may as well kill me now" I told him hoping to call his bluff.

**So... what do you all think of this then? Hopefully you will all love this story and you will all favourite, review and follow! If you do that I will send good thoughts your way... I would send Daryl but he's all mine! Thanks again for checking this story out, it's much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Escaped  
>Chapter 2<br>Beth Greene**

My captor left my room closing and locking the door behind him. I heard his footsteps walk away from the door and then he was speaking to someone, I wasn't sure what he was saying but I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was angry. Whoever he was talking to was arguing with him about my request, the guy that had been speaking to me didn't seem to terrible so hopefully he'll be able to get the others to agree to it, this was really my only chance and I was hoping that my little plan was going to work.

The door opened again and this time two different men came in, one stood in the doorway and the other came right into the room and stood over me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up so I was standing "I dunno who you think you are little girl but you ain't in no place to be making demands… answer our questions or life for you here isn't goin to be very nice" He said to me and he squeezed my wrist tightly.

"I've co-operated! I just want a few minutes outside for some fresh air" I argued with him but I knew that this guy must be the boss. He was the one pulling the strings and the other two were just his henchmen, I knew that if I pissed him off then things would get rough for me but he needed to know that I wasn't going to lay down and take his abuse.

His hand connected to my face so hard that I would have fell to the ground if it wasn't for him holding my arm. Tears started to well up in my eyes from the stinging on my cheek but I didn't want him to see me weak like that so I did my best to blink my tears back "You're not makin no more demands, you do as you're told or you get more of this… you understand me?" He questioned.

I couldn't trust my voice to speak so I just nodded and then he threw me to the floor like a rag doll. He turned to the other man in the doorway and he shook his head at him, the two of them left my room and locked the door behind them. I heard their footsteps walk away from my room and I knew that I had blew my chance to try and get out of here.

Around ten minutes later the door opened and in came the first man, the one that had asked me the questions. He came in juggling my food, water and a bowl in his hands. The door locked behind him as he walked over to me, he sat down opposite me and he put everything down "I'm sorry that happened to you… there's just no controllin Steve sometimes" He told me "I've brought some water to clean your face, you got some scratches" He said. I looked down at the bowl and saw a cloth inside the bowl "It might sting a little" He warned me.

"Ok" I simply replied.

He got the cloth out of the bowl and rinsed it before putting it to my cheek, I flinched as it stung and he apologised "Thangs will work better if you just answer the questions… I can't help you if you don't co-operate with him" He said and I nodded "It's just a few questions about Merle" He said.

"Why do you wanna know bout Merle?" I asked.

"Need to know who might be after us to get you back" He answered.

"Why take me in the first place?" I asked.

"I'm the one asking questions" He said "How old is Merle?" He asked.

"Late 30s… I don't know his exact age" I answered.

"Is he from Georgia originally?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"How long has it just been the two of you on the road?" He asked.

"I don't know… a long time" I said.

"Did Merle know a safe place to go? Did he have a plan?" He questioned.

"No" I replied.

"What sort of weapon does he have?" He asked.

"A knife and a gun" I answered.

"How many?" He asked.

"Just one of each" I said.

"How did he become to be on his own?" He asked.

"He was out on a supply run with his group and they got cornered by walkers… his group got out and left him there" I replied.

"What skills does he have?" He asked.

"He's a good hunter" I replied.

"Will he be looking for you?" He asked.

"I dunno… he might be. I dunno if he made it out the house" I answered.

"How many of the… walkers… can he take on at once?" He asked.

"Lots… he's quick and strong" I said.

"Where you romantically involved?" He asked.

"No" I said.

"That's it for now" He told me and he stood from his spot on the floor, he picked up the bowl and cloth and walked towards the door "I'll see if you can go outside for a little while" He said before leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

Maybe I hadn't blown my chance completely to get outside and maybe I could still put my plan in action. Hopefully it will be this guy that takes me outside, he seems to trust me so he might let his guard down around me and I could get his gun and make a run for it. I would feel guilty about it because he had been good to me whilst I've been here but I needed to find my group… Maggie, Rick, Judith… Daryl.

I can't believe he asked if me and Daryl were romantically involved… Daryl doesn't do romance with anyone. He could find the woman of his dreams and they could be the perfect couple and Daryl still would not do the romance thing.

Of course when it was just me and Daryl on the road together sometimes I thought about things happening between me and Daryl. I was attracted to him, he was the protector… he was everyone's knight in shining armour. He was always there when someone needed him, he was always there to save the day… surely you can understand why I have a small little crush on him.

All that time we were together he was a little bit of an asshole but after we had drunk the moonshine we got on so much better. He had looked after me and he put his life on the line to protect me, he stayed behind to fight off the walkers and told me to run. He had trained me to track and use his crossbow… he was so amazing.

I heard heavy loud footsteps and looked up towards the door. It opened and the guy had was ok to me came in and stood in the doorway "You got three minutes outside" He told me and I smiled, I dragged myself up from the floor and stumbled to the door "It's daytime so your eyes will hurt a lil" He said and I nodded at him.

Once out of my room he led me up some stairs and the door opened at the top of the stairs opened. The sun hurt my eyes and I had to blink multiple times to stop the pain. As I got my eye sight back again I looked on the sofa and saw that guy that slapped me sitting there cleaning his gun, the gun was unloaded so it would take him longer to react if I got hold of a gun and fired it. This could all work to my advantage, I took in the layout of the house and made sure I knew where everyone was as I was lead outside.

The guy opened the front door and then the two of us walked down the steps of the porch. I looked around my surroundings and saw that we were in some sort of cabin in the middle of the woods, I had no idea where I was. I wasn't even sure if I was still in Georgia! I was guessing that I was because when I was put in the car we didn't seem to drive for very long but then again I was in and out of consciousness.

"What's your name?" I asked the man.

"Pete" He replied.

"You've been sorta good to me whilst I've been here… thanks" I said.

"Look… taking you wasn't my idea. It was Steve's. He saw you standing at the side of the road and saw all them geeks, we knew you were with some guy because we saw him as you were put in the car. I told him to leave you alone but… he thought it would be fun" He told me.

"If you hate him so much, why are you still here?" I asked him.

"He's my cousin. I gotta stick with him" He replied.

"No you don't. If you want to leave then go" I said.

I sat down on a tree stump a little way from the house and Pete came and stood next to me and over me. We stayed in silence for 30 seconds and I saw Pete relax a little, his shoulders slumped and he had yawned about million times in the last 10 seconds. He was tired and I knew this was my only shot, I could see his gun sitting in a holster pointing down at his leg.

Maybe I don't have to kill him. I can shoot him in the leg so he can't run after me and then grab his gun out his holster and run as fast and as far as I can, this truly was my one shot and time was running out I was going to have to do it now or it was never "I'm sorry Pete" I said quietly and he looked down at me.

I lunged. I grabbed the gun and pulled the trigger and shot him in the leg. He fell the floor screaming in agony and as he did I pulled the gun out of the holster and I started running, I heard the door to the cabin open and then there was shouting. I wasn't sure if they would be able to track me but if they could then I needed to run faster to get away or they will catch me and I'll be screwed.

**What do you all think? Will Beth make it away from them? Will they catch her again? Why are they so interested in Beth's companion? Was Beth right to lie about him? Leave a little review in that amazing review box and please do not forget to follow and favourite! Thank you x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Escaped  
>Chapter 3<br>Daryl Dixon**

I was sitting in the corner of the box car on my own like I normally do and as usual no one was talking. It was just silence so my thoughts started to wonder and they wondered to Beth… God she was right, I miss her. She told me that I was going to miss her when she goes and I didn't believe her but now I do… I miss her so much and I would do anything to have her in this box car with. Hell I would give anything to know that Beth was alive and well right now, I just need to know that she made it and the people that took her haven't hurt her.

Since the two of us have been separated I let my mind wonder to the type of people that had taken her and why they might've taken her. Trust me none of the things I thought about were pleasant and I just got angry when I thought about someone hurting Beth. Just laying one finger on her, one hair on her head… God I just got so angry as I thought about it. For the safety of the people that took Beth they don't wanna have hurt because if they do I'll be coming after them… it's not like I got much else to do during the apocalypse.

Telling Maggie that Beth was gone was one of the hardest things I think I've ever had to do in my life. She asked me and Rick if we had seen Beth since the prison and I told her that I escaped with Beth and it was just the two of us. When she realised that Beth wasn't with me she asked me if she was dead and having to tell her I don't know what happened broke her. It was the not knowing what happened to her or why that was bothering everyone, Maggie thanked me for looking after Beth when we left the prison but I didn't need thanking.

In fact if it wasn't for me then Beth probably wouldn't have been taken, if she was with Rick and Michonne she would've been more then looked after. They wouldn't have let that happen to her, they would've been able to protect her but every time I said that everyone would shoot me down. I knew Maggie blamed me for not looking after Beth a little bit more and I don't blame her… I blame myself for what happened to her. I didn't take care of her, I shouldn't have left her side and maybe she would still be here.

For God sake Beth! Why do you have this effect on me? I haven't worried about someone so much in a long time, I worried about ass kicker of course because she was… a niece to me but with Beth it was different. There was a different sort of worry with Beth she was… well I wasn't sure what Beth was to be honest, she was just Beth and she was always there when I needed to feel better and she always knew what to say.

Beth was an amazing person who made everyone feel better. She was the kind of person that would give you the shirt off her own back if she could, she was absolutely amazing. I wish that I had just given her a better chance at surviving this damn world.

"Daryl what'd ya think?" Rick's voice asked me. I shook my head to rid my thoughts and turned to look at him in the middle of the box car. He was sitting on the floor in a circle with everyone and he clearly knew that I hadn't been listening to him "Do you think if we save what little strength we do have, we could rush 'em and get outta here?" He asked me.

"No" I stated.

"Why not?" Maggie questioned.

"They got weapons, we're out numbered, we don't have an escape route, we don't know how many walkers are over the fence… there's too many holes in the plan" I explained to them "Ask solider boy" I said and indicated to the army guy… Abraham he said his name was "Surely he's got a plan" I said.

There was a commotion outside so Rick got Carl to got to the far back corner of the box car so he was furthest from the door and everyone stood back. The door opened and bright light flooded in from the sun, everyone groaned from the sudden brightness and tried to blink away the pain. The door was only opened for mere seconds, food and water was pushed in and then the door was slammed shut and there was footsteps walking away from us.

Everyone went in for the kill but like usual I hung back. They needed to eat and keep their strength up. Rick had to be alive for Carl, Carl was just a kid so he needed it, Maggie and Glenn needed to be alive for each other, Abraham and the scientist needed to keep strong so they can make it to Washington to get the cure, Rosita needed to stay alive to follow her love for Abraham all over the place, Tyreece and Sasha needed each other, Bob needed Sasha and Michonne was just like me but… ladies first and all that.

I hung my head so that I was looking down at the floor, I heard someone walking towards me and saw Michonne. She sat down next to me with some food in her hands "If I didn't bring you this then you wouldn't eat. You're one of the strongest people in our group, we need you alive and strong" She said and handed me the food.

"Have you eaten?" I asked.

"Yes and so has everyone else" She told me.

After I had eaten Rick tossed me the water bottle. I only took a small sip and then gave it back to him, I didn't need much it was just enough to survive. The others needed it more then me so I would only take what I really needed to live and the rest was theirs. They all had to live for their loved ones and although I didn't have anyone here, it was like Michonne said… I was a strong fighter so I needed to help them.

After a while someone else came and sat with me, I looked to see Carl sitting next to me. He brought his knees up to his chest and put his arms around them, hugging his knees looking for warmth, comfort or both "You ok?" I asked him.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing" He said.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" I questioned.

"Because I know you miss Beth and feel guilty 'bout what happened to her" He replied.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because that's what you do. You always feel like everything that goes wrong is your fault when it isn't… what happened to Beth wasn't your fault and I think you need to be told that" He explained.

"I shoulda protected her more" I stated.

"Beth can look after herself. I'm sure she's fine and escaped, she's probably lookin all over for you" He told me.

"What if she isn't? What if she didn't escape? Whatever happens to her is on me" I said.

"No it's not" He replied.

"I don't wanna talk 'bout Beth no more" I stated and Carl nodded before standing "Thanks though" I added as I didn't want him to feel bad or feel like he annoyed me.

For someone of Carl's age he knows a lot of shit and he's quite clever. He's also a very good shot and is a very valuable member of this team, soon people will be forgetting about me and my 'strong' place in this team and it will be all about Carl. I'm nearly 40 years of ago, I'm getting old and I'm not as fast and stealthy as I used to be but for now I'm good and I'll fight to the death.

The night Beth and me got drunk on the moonshine she told that I was going to be the last man standing. Of course that's the last thing that I wanted to hear because although I do better on my own I don't wanna be on my own.

Before the world went to shit I was planning on moving away from Merle and his influence so that I could focus on me and try and have a normal and decent life. Then all this happened and I had to stick by him and he had to stick by me, we were separated and we call each other names, say hurtful things and fight but he's my brother and the only one that's ever really been a constant figure in my life.

I haven't thought about Merle in a long time because every time I think of him I just see the walker him. I picture him walking towards me with flesh hanging out of his mouth, his lifeless eyes and the groaning… he looked like Merle but he was gone. I lost my brother and it angered me because he was leaving me once again! Merle was always the one that left.

He tries to act like he was there for me and certain times he was. He was the only person who did look out for me as a kid but he was always leaving. He was going juvi, prison, crack houses… he was never really there, he was always leaving me behind.

_**OK on the next chapter you will find out if Beth managed to escape her captors. I wanted to leave you in suspense so I thought I would do a Daryl chapter for this one. That you to everyone who has supported this story so far, you really have no idea how much it means to me. Can all readers please remember to favourite, follow and leave a lovely little comment in the review box. I would really appreciate that. Love you! x**_


End file.
